barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Aliceolive20034
Welcome Hi, welcome to Barbie Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XTinkerBellx (Talk) 12:49, January 5, 2012 Barbie: Princess Charm School page Hi Aliceolive20034, there is already a page for Barbie: Princess Charm School. You should edit on that one because it's more detailed and you can help make the article better ^.^ XTinkerBellx 11:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Creating New Pages The pages you have created recently have either already been made or have false contents. Please check a page already exists e.g. there is a page named Merliah Summers, so you didn't have to make another just called Merliah ^.^ XTinkerBellx 13:11, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin What is "or I will ruin your edits" supposed to mean? If that's a threat then I'm definitely not making you an admin, that's not how you're supposed to talk to people. It's very impolite. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I noticed you edited my user page In the Barbie Movies Wiki Policies, it clearly says "Do not edit other people's user pages". Barbie1928 (talk) 09:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) You're going to be blocked You are rude and selfish and I don't want you to edit on this wiki any more. I know you wanted to be an admin but you threatened me that you would "ruin" my edits if I didn't make you one, and that was completely rude of you. You didn't even apologize after. Now, me and another user are worried because you now are just trying to ruin things, so I'm blocking you from editing. If you think you can just get away with wasting other people's time and work so you can be selfish, and think that will make me give in and make you an admin, you were completely wrong. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 12:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm not making you an admin after what you did. That's why you were blocked. I'll give you another chance, though. If you don't make any innapropriate edits for a month then you can still edit this wiki. Don't take it for granted: if you do something like try to ruin people's edits again, you'll be blocked again, this time for longer. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 10:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Ages of Characters If the age of a character is not said in the movie or in a book for the movie, don't make up an age. For example, you wrote that Princess Meredith is 13, and Princess Trevi is 7, but it never says that in the movie, so don't write it down because it's not official. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) EloiseWinx was blocked because she wasn't editing the wiki properly. We gave her a warning but she didn't listen. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 10:42, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Warning I think you have a problem with the ages of the character.Please don't edit the them if you're not sure.Everyday I have to undo your edits.I don't know if you're doing it in purposse or you just didn't know but I warn you that if you countinue with this you will get blocked for a time.I don't want to start a fight with you or anything but my duty is to protect this wkia.And I have to say that you vere right about Corinne's age.She is 17.But you don't know the ages of the other characters right.If you have a dubt if the character's years are right or wrong ,please ask us or search somewhere. Shoutout Box I just edited the box because a couple of people were missing from it. Thank you for reminding me. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 10:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Girls Go Games account Hey Claire! It looks like you've got what you did! That's good! & your avatar is so pretty! Is that your Girls Go Games account avatar? Looks like. Just tell me your username to let me know who are you. Please leave me a message anytime you want! Barbie1928 (talk) 11:23, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Friend Request Sent Hey check your Notifications. My friend request is sent & you know what I already sent you request before some days it means I knew u before. My Username is Alisa1928. Thank you & leave me a message anytime you want :) Barbie1928 (talk) 16:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC)